


Neo-Jurássico

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, POV Blue, POV Third Person Limited
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Depois de ser libertada, Blue explora seu novo mundo.





	Neo-Jurássico

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Neo-Jurassic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119026) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para o Small Fandom Fest, prompt: "Jurassic World (movies), Blue, what does she get up to post-Fallen Kingdom"

Quando os obstáculos que as prendiam desapareceram, e mais uma vez estavam livres, presas e predadores da mesma forma fugiram, sem se preocupar com caçadas.

Elas nasceram presas, negadas, e depois de conhecerem a liberdade, tinham aprendido que os humanos eram sua maior ameaça. Humanos eram fracos e frágeis, lentos e burros, barulhentos e fedorentos. Humanos eram fáceis de matar, mas conheciam o valor de um grupo, e juntos eram mais perigosos do que o maior dos predadores.

Então todas sabiam que tinham que correr dos humanos que as capturaram, correr para longe do grupo que as capturou, que talvez tivesse destruído seu lar. Humanos em um grupo eram quase sempre mais problema do que valiam, difícil demais determinar quem queria ajudar, quem queria machucar.

Ela fugiu das outras. Os humanos seguiam tentando capturar elas, as manter presas. Se os humanos fossem caçar elas de novo, seria melhor estar longe. Ela sempre poderia caçar elas depois, se precisasse. Ela sempre foi esperta o bastante para nunca passar fome, quando isso dependia de sua habilidade de fazer truques e seguir instruções, e quando tinha que caçar por si mesma, seu grupo há muito morto.

Ela correu pela floresta, mais rápida do que qualquer uma das outras, até estar sozinha e segura. Sozinha, ela podia pensar. Elas foram transportadas por muito tempo, quanto não tinha certeza, mas sabia que estava em algum lugar muito distante.

O cheiro era diferente também, muito parecido com as coisas que os humanos usavam. As presas e predadores à sua volta também eram diferentes, tão pequenos, nada que seria uma ameaça. Isso também significava que teria que caçar muitos para se alimentar, e eles eram rápidos, não tão rápidos quanto ela, mas o suficiente para ser interessante.

Ela capturou três naquela noite. Dois pequenos, de sangue quente, voadores, com penas, um gosto e cheiro que não conhecia. De dois tipos diferentes, presumia. O maior tinha garras, tentou se defender, mas as suas eram maiores e seus dentes eram poderosos. Um de sangue frio, com escamas, longo, enrolado em uma árvore, também desconhecido. Tudo era desconhecido, e ela sentia falta de suas presas usuais, essas a lembravam demais da comida que lhe era oferecida em troca dos truques.

Não tinha tempo de fazer um ninho, e nenhum motivo para fazer um se não planejava ficar. Ela ainda tinha muito a explorar.

A ilha ela conhecia, cada centímetro, por vista e cheiro. Ela a conhecia bem o bastante para saber que esse lugar não tinha nada a ver com seu antigo lar.

Maior, com ainda mais humanos, pelo que ouvia e cheirava, mesmo que tivesse ficado longe demais para ver. Não era como seu lar, e os humanos não seriam dominados dessa vez. Talvez esse tenha sido o lugar para onde fugiram quando os predadores tomaram a ilha, mas se esse era seu lar então eles não iriam fugir. Ela tinha que estar pronta para isso.

Caçar humanos seria perigoso demais ali, sem um grupo. Se ela fizesse isso, eles a caçaram, e eles não parariam até a encontrarem. Até que conhecesse esse lugar melhor, seria difícil se esconder. E eles não valiam a pena, não quando era tão fácil achar presas e as ferramentas deles podiam ser usadas para atacar de tão longe, tão cruelmente.

Enquanto não estivessem caçando ela, estava livre para explorar. Era melhor deixar que caçassem as outras primeiro, ela não deixaria suas ferramentas a morderem de novo, rasgar sua pele, a machucar. Ela era uma sobrevivente, sozinha e sem grupo, a única do seu tipo, exceto por aquela que era parecida e diferente, maior e mais forte e melhor, mas que ela tinha superado duas vezes. Agora, não havia ninguém com quem podia se comunicar, mas já tinha passado por isso e aprendeu a se adaptar.

Ela observava os humanos de longe, mas não entrava em suas cavernas e ninhos. Ela aprendeu que a maior parte deles se reunia nesses lugares, poucos entravam na mata, e à noite eles se escondiam nesses lugares, fazendo luz para afastar a escuridão. Quando até essas luzes diminuíram, ela podia correr livremente entre os ninhos, desde que fosse rápida, e ignorasse os predadores presos que a desafiavam. Seria fácil matar eles, tão pequenos e peludos, mas os humanos prendiam quem tinha utilidade para eles, como tinham feito com ela.

Esse lugar era frio, especialmente à noite, e ela se encontrou procurando as cavernas de humanos, sabendo que por dentro eram mais quentes. Mais quentes, mas não mais seguras, se fosse encontrada lá dentro seria fácil a matar. Ela era mais rápida, mas as cavernas eram pequenas, e era difícil para ela se mover. Ela sentia falta das cavernas maiores, grandes o bastante para se mover livremente, mas não tanto que um predador maior teria a mesma vantagem. Nas cavernas que ela encontrava agora, ela era o predador maior, mais baixa mas mais larga que os humanos.

Aos poucos, ela aprendeu. O tempo mudava de formas que não mudava na ilha, comida era ampla às vezes e escassa em outras. Suas presas favoritas se espalharam, tanto que logo era difícil ficar longe delas, fácil de achar um banquete de ovos. Humanos tentaram as caçar, até que desistiram, e ao invés disso se prenderam, tentando manter os predadores longe com os mesmos materiais dos quais tinham escapado antes.

Haviam lugares perigosos demais para ir. Ela viu até presas, pequenas o bastante para uma mordida ou grandes demais para ela matar sozinha, tentando entrar e sendo mortas de longe. Os humanos não viam diferença, e iam proteger os lugares que tinham. Ela tinha razão, eles não tinham mais para onde fugir, então tinham que lutar.

Essa ilha era grande, talvez grande mais para ela conhecer inteiramente. Ela viajou até que florestas se transformaram em desertos, até que a água congelou e ela podia caminhar sobre lagos, até que a areia se transformou no oceano. Ela não gostava do frio, e dos desertos também, expostos demais. Qualquer lugar com humanos demais era mais problema do que valia.

No final, ela gostava do que conhecia. Florestas quentes sem humanos por perto, muitas presas e espaços apertados o bastante para predadores maiores terem dificuldade de a caçar. O que ela queria era o que sempre tinha querido, viver longe dos humanos e de suas tentativas irritantes de se comunicarem ou tentativas cruéis de a capturarem, caçar e brincar com suas presas, e se alimentar com carne fresca que teve a chance de escapar.

Ser livre.


End file.
